narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Scarlei/Testseite
Scarys Testseite^^ Was ich hier betreibe nennt sich "brainstorming" und könnte vielleicht (noch) keinen Sinn ergeben^^ Projekt: Ootsutsuki-Clan thumb|left|Kaguya Ootsutsuki Der Ootsutsuki-Clan gehört zu den ältesten Clans der Welt und stellt den Ursprung des Uchiha-und Hyuuga-Clans dar. Desweiteren muss dieser Clan auch mit dem Kaguya-Clan verwandt sein, da Kaguya Ootsutsuki in der Lage ist, dessen Knochen-Kekkei-Genkai anzuwenden. ---- Projekt: Link beim Aussehen Erscheinung Siehe auch: Sakuras Veränderungen Kindheit thumb|left|150px|Sakura sehr jung Sakura ist ein junges Mädchen, das kurzes rosafarbenes Haar und grüne Augen hat. In ihrer Kindheit wurde sie des Öfteren wegen ihrer großen Stirn von den anderen Kindern "Stirnie" genannt, doch durch Ino Yamanaka hat sie mehr Selbstvertrauen gewonnen, weshalb sie sich angewöhnt hat, ein Haarband bzw. ihr Stirnband wie ein Haarreif zu tragen, das ihre Stirn zur Geltung bringen soll. ---- Projekt: Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Dunkelheit schweben Farbcode: A2B5CD Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben ist das zweite Buch der Light-Novel-Serie Naruto Hiden und behandelt die Abenteuer von Shikamaru Nara während des Zeitraumes zwischen den Kapiteln 699 und 700. Wenngleich überwiegend, ist dieses Hiden nicht komplett aus Shikamarus Sicht geschrieben. Shikamaru Hiden besteht aus 19 Kapiteln, verteilt auf 226 Seiten. Kurzzusammenfassung Seit dem Ende des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges sind bereits zwei Jahre vergangen und Shikamaru erfreut sich der Ruhe in Konohagakure. Doch leider nicht für lange, denn schon bald beunruhigt ihn eine Nachricht von Sai aus dem Reich der Stille. Sowohl die Handschrift als auch die Wortwahl passen nicht zu Sai. Da dies etwas mit dem Verschwinden von vielen jungen, männlichen Shinobi in diesem Reich zu tun haben könnte, wird Shikamaru sogleich mit dem Auftrag betraut, Sai zu finden, das Rätsel zu lösen und ein Attentat auf einen gewissen Gengo zu verüben, welcher für die Vorkommnisse verantwortlich sein soll. Auch Sunagakure hat Nachricht davon erhalten und Temari lässt sich nicht lange bitten, Shikamaru zu unterstützen... Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Teil I - Konoha Kapitel 1 一 (Ichi) - Kapitel 1 Seit dem vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg sind nun zwei Jahre vergangen und in der Welt hat sich einiges verändert - genau wie bei Shikamaru Nara. Dieser ist nun vollauf beschäftigt und gönnt sich am Anfang des Buches eine kleine Pause auf dem Dach des Hauses des Hokage. Beim Betrachten der Wolken und seines Umfeldes bemerkt er, dass der amtierende Hokage, Kakashi, nun ebenfalls in Stein gemeißelt ist. Seine Gedankengänge schweifen zu seinen Träumen, ein ganz durchschnittliches Leben zu führen, eine Frau zu heiraten und Kinder zu haben, etwas besseres kann er sich nicht vorstellen. Doch die Realität hat ihn eingeholt - er hat nun mehr Arbeit denn je und wird als "Konohagakures Shikamaru von der Shinobi-Union" bezeichnet. Ein Zustand, welchen er nie beabsichtigte. Shikamaru erinnert sich an seine kurze Zeit als Genin, die Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung und seine erste Mission als Chunin - hier, stellt er fest, fing sein Leben an, aus den Fugen zu geraten. Auch ruft er sich seine Versprechen ins Gedächtnis, ein großer Mann wie sein Vater und ein guter Meister für Mirai zu werden. Doch eines geht ihm nicht aus dem Kopf: Wann hat er angefangen, Dinge nicht mehr als nervig zu empfinden? Bevor er jedoch weiter grübeln kann, entdeckt er einen Falken am Himmel, welcher eindeutig von Sai gezeichnet wurde. Im Sprint eilt er hinunter in das Büro und ist wie erstarrt, als Kakashi das Ende der Nachricht Sais verliest, welcher sich auf Mission befindet: Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin. Kapitel 2 二 (Ni) - Kapitel 2 Sais Brief gibt Kakashi und Shikamaru Auskunft darüber, dass dieser die Befürchtung des Hokage bestätigen kann, jedoch keiner seiner zehn Kameraden zurückgekommen ist. Er befürchtet, dass, sollten sie einem gewissen Gengo nicht Einhalt gebieten, die Shinobi-Union in einem Desaster enden könnte. Besonders die letzte Zeile macht den beiden Shinobi Sorgen - genau wie die Erkenntnis, dass der Feind ebenfalls sehr stark sein muss, denn zehn ANBU zu besiegen ist keinesfalls einfach. Beide Shinobi ahnen, dass es sich bei den feindlichen Ninja um vor, in und nach dem Krieg verschollene Shinobi handelt - stellt sich nur die Frage, wie sie alle in das Land der Stille gehen konnten? Zusätzlich verschwindet seit einem Jahr jeden Monat ein junger, männlicher Shinobi aus jedem der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer. Das Reich der Stille, welches im äußersten Westen der Welt liegt und ein vollkommenes Mysterium ist, scheint Shinobi um sich zu scharen, Shikamaru entzieht sich jedoch der Sinn dessen. Der einzig logische Grund ist die Absicht eines Krieges. Sowohl er als auch Kakashi sind sich einig, dass Sai noch lebt und sie ihm helfen müssen. Für dem Jüngeren steht dabei fest, dass er bei dieser Rettungsaktion dabei sein wird. Zusätzlich wird es sich jedoch auch um eine Attentatsmission handeln, denn Gengo zu töten scheint der effektivste Weg zu sein, die Reiche vor einem neuen Krieg zu bewahren, welcher in niemandes Absicht liegt. Trotz aller Zweifel und Ängst Kakashis - Shikamaru ist vollkommen davon überzeugt, sich dieser Mission anzunehmen und seinen Freund zu retten. Kapitel 3 三 (San) - Kapitel 3 Shikamaru befindet sich, als Repräsentant Konohagakures, im Eisenreich, um an einer Sitzung der Repräsentanten der Shinobi-Union teilzunehmen. Obwohl er der Vorsitzende dieser Versammlung ist, gibt er sich nicht als solcher. Er ist abwesend und mit den Gedanken woanders. Kühl und distanziert schließt er nach mehrmaligem Bitten Choujuurous die Sitzung, wird danach jedoch von Temari, Repräsentantin Sunagakures, angesprochen, welche ihn nach dem Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten fragt. Als der junge Konoha-Shinobi sich jedoch weigert, ihr etwas zu verraten, kränkt er damit Temari - ohne dies beabsichtigt zu haben. Seit dem vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg hat sich zwischen ihnen eine starke Bindung entwickelt, welche die Suna-Kunoichi nun verleugnet sieht. Shikamaru entdeckt Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie wütend davonstürmt. Zurück in Konohagakure trifft er sich mit Ino und Choji zum Essen bei Yakiniku Q. Sie bemerken, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt, haben jedoch mäßigen Erfolg, den Grund dafür zu erfahren. Stattdessen lassen sie es dabei bewenden und nehmen Shikamaru etwas von seiner Last, indem sie Gespräche über ganz alltägliche Dinge führen. Da ein Treffen der Drei dieser Art sehr selten geworden ist, steht unausgesprochen im Raum, dass Shikamaru dieses Treffen nicht umsonst gewollt hat. Er bringt es jedoch schlussendlich nicht übers Herz, seine besten Freunde zu fragen, ob sie ihn in das Reich der Stille begleiten. Sein Heimweg ist ein dunkler Weg ohne Sterne... Kapitel 4 四 (Yon) - Kapitel 4 Shikamaru sucht Kakashi in dessen Büro auf, um mit ihm seine Begleitpersonen zu besprechen. Diesen wundert es, dass Shikamarus langwierige Freunde nicht als solche feststehen. Doch er versichert dem jungen Mann ohne nachzuhaken, zwei geeignete ANBU-Mitglieder als seine Teampartner zu finden. Shikamaru erfordert eine Person mit der Kanchi-Fähigkeit und jemanden, welcher schnell und mühelos einen Attentat verüben kann. Durch Kakashis Zweifel ins grübeln gebracht, wundert der junge Shinobi sich, wann er solch viele Bürden auf sich genommen hat, welche er nun nicht mehr ablegen kann. Zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben verwarf er die Einstellung, alles "nervig" zu finden und übernahm Verantwortung - sehr zu seinem jetzigen Unmut. Zu Besuch an den Gräbern seines Vaters und Asumas grübelt er über die Frage was es heißt, erwachsen zu sein. Muss man dafür jederzeit bereit sein, sein Leben für einen anderen Menschen zu geben oder...? Dabei wird er jedoch von Kurenai und Mirai unterbrochen, welche sich fröhlich ihren Weg zu "Shika-niichan" bahnt. Das kleine Mädchen schafft es mit ihrem Lachen, Shikamarus Herz zu erwärmen und ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht sterben darf. Allein um Mirais Willen. Kapitel 5 五 (Go) - Kapitel 5 Erneut in Kakashis Büro trifft Shikamaru auf seine ANBU-Teamkameraden, welche ihm als Soku und Rou vorgestellt werden. Erstere ist ein sehr junges Mädchen von 14 Jahren - trotz dessen jedoch aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten bereits Mitglied der ANBU. Während sie ununterbrochen redet und sofort klarstellt, was sie davon hält, bei ihrem richtigen Namen Hinoko genannt zu werden, bleibt ihr Kollege ruhig. Respektvoll erklärt er Shikamaru, wie sein Jutsu funktioniert, weswegen er ausgewählt wurde. Danach demonstriert Soku ihrerseits ihre Fähigkeiten - hierbei handelt es sich um Chakra-Nadeln, welche aussehen wie ein orangefarbener Blitz. Sollte sie ihr Ziel einmal anvisiert haben, so kann es nicht mehr fliehen, egal, welche Hindernisse sich dazwischen befinden. So trifft sie eine Schwalbe hinter einer Säule, tötet sie jedoch nicht, da die kein Leben verschwenden will. Anschließend erlaubt Shikamaru sich den Gedanke, dass sie es tatsächlich schaffen könnten, Gengo zu töten. Mitten in der Nacht wacht Shikamaru jedoch anschließend schweißgebadet aus einem Alptraum auf, schreiend aufgrund des Verlustes seiner Freunde gegen die Oto-Nin. Doch es war nur sein Unterbewusstsein, welches ihm erneut seine erste Mission als Chuunin in Erinnerung rief und dabei das schlimmste Szenario real werden ließ...Erstaunt darüber, dass er sich selbst beruhigen muss, findet er keinen Schlaf mehr. Kapitel 6 六 (Roku) - Kapitel 6 An einem friedlichen Morgen wie sonst auch schlendert Shikamaru durch die Gassen Konohagakures. Doch er ist keineswegs Zivil unterwegs - es sind die letzten Minuten vor dem Aufbruch in das Reich der Stille. Auf dem Weg zum versteckten Tor im Hokage-Berg, dem Aufbruchsort, trifft er unvermittelt Naruto. Dessen Stimmung ist wie immer nicht zu trüben und Shikamaru stellt fest, dass Naruto sich seit der Ninja-Akademie nicht verändert hat - im Gegensatz zu ihm. Naruto ist noch immer die Sonne, welche alle überstrahlt und immer an seinem großen Traum festgehalten hat. Doch wo Sonne strahlt, da ist auch Schatten. Just in diesem Moment entscheidet Shikamaru, dass er diese Mission für Naruto auf sich nimmt, damit dieser als zukünftiger Hokage nicht unter dem Reich der Stille zu leiden hat. Einen über keinen freien Nachmittag grummelnden Naruto verabschiedend, meistert er den restlichen Weg zum Treffpunkt. Dort angekommen erklärt er den Beiden noch einmal, dass es sich um eine Rettungsmission und eine Attentatsmission handelt - Priorität habe aber letzteres. Anschließend beginnt die Reise des ungewöhnlichen Teams Richtung Reich der Stille. Kapitel 7 七 (Nana) - Kapitel 7 Währenddessen befinden sich Temari und Gaara auf einem Berg in der Nähe Sunagakures. Schnell bemerkt der Jüngere, dass etwas nicht stimmt - über den Grund hierfür muss er nicht lange grübeln. Als er Shikamarus Namen erwähnt, versteift sich seine Schwester, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hindert, sich über dessen ungewöhnliches Verhalten zu wundern. Aufgrunddessen möchte er herausfinden, was er der Shinobi-Union verheimlicht - hierfür scheint ihm Temari am geeignetsten. Er beauftragt sie, auch weil ihm nicht entgangen ist, wie schlecht es ihr geht, damit, nach Konohagakure zu gehen und vor allem bei Naruto in Erfahrung zu bringen, was Shikamaru und somit auch Konoha verheimlichen. Temari ist ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er bereit ist, für dieses Unterfangen so viele Shiobi wie möglich bereitzustellen - ein Beweis Gaaras Wandlung. Zur selben Zeit besucht Naruto Sakura, während diese schwer beschäftigt an einem Bücherregal und den dazugehörigen Ordnern hantiert. Naruto versucht ihr klarzumachen, dass er sich Sorgen um Shikamaru und Sai macht, während die junge Kunoichi ihm lediglich rät, sich nach seiner anstrengenden Mission ein wenig hinzulegen. Als Naruto weiterhin versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, verfällt Sakura in Rage und Naruto bekommt zu spüren, dass seine ehemalige Teamkollegin sich nicht verändert hat. Als diese resignierend versucht, ihn damit zu beruhigen, dass beide exzellente Shinobi sind und nicht so einfach sterben werden, beschwert sich Naruto über ihre Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem Tod - und wird daraufhin in hohem Bogen aus dem Zimmer befördert. Teil II - Das Reich der Stille Kapitel 8 八 (Hachi) - Kapitel 8 Shikamaru und sein Team rennen drei Tage ununterbrochen, bevor sie das Reich der Stille erreichen. Dort angekommen noch einmal einen Tag, bis sie, durch Wälder, Felder und Hügel, in der überraschend großzügigen Hauptstadt namens "Dorf des Schleiers" in Landesmitte ankommen. Um bei ihrer Infiltration so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, haben die Drei die Sachen einiger Landbewohner gestohlen. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss in der Mitte der Stadt stellen sie verwundert fest, dass nirgends ein Wächter zu sehen ist, obwohl in dieser Stadt der Daimyou, ihrer Vermutung nach Gengo, leben sollte. Dann entdeckt Shikamaru doch eine verdächtige Person, welche einen langen, schwarzen Mantel, ähnlichen denen Akatsukis, trägt. Als Rou feststellt, dass diese Person Minoichi ist, ein ANBU, welcher im Krieg verschwand, entscheidet Shikamaru, dies direkt zu erfragen. In einer Seitengasse umstellen sie den Mann, welcher keine Chance hat. Minoichi erinnert sich jedoch nicht mehr daran, einmal ein Konoha-Shinobi gewesen zu sein - auch nicht nach Anwendung des Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu seitens Shikamaru. Des Wahnsinns nahestehend erzählt Minoichi dem Team dann jedoch, dass seine Gruppe, "die Erleuchteten", dieses Land regieren und nur Personen diesen Titel tragen dürfen, welche sich vollständig den Ideen Gengos hingegeben haben. Ihr Ziel ist eine Revolution der Welt - seinen darauffolgenden Versuch, sich die Zunge abzubeißen, vereitelt Soku mit ihren Chakra-Nadeln und paralysiert ihn für die nächsten Tage. Kapitel 9 九 (Kyuu) - Kapitel 9 Shikamarus Team hockt in einem aus Beton gefertigten, komplett grauen Raum - dem Zuhause eines "Erleuchteten", welchem sie seine Sachen abgenommen haben. Nun sehr gut über Gengo informiert, beschäftigt sie die Frage, wie ein einzelner Mensch es geschafft hat, dass ihn derartig viele Menschen bedingungslos vertrauen und lieben - denn dies haben sie in den Verhören herausgelesen. Ein Blick auf die Karte vor ihnen verrät, dass das Schloss den Namen "Das Schloss der schwebenden Gefangenen" trägt - ein abwertender Name zur Verdeutlichung der Situation der Einwohner, welche an den Rand der Welt gedrängt wurden, denn "schwebende Gefangene" sind Kriegsgefangene oder Menschen, welche am Stadtrand leben. Soku vermutet, dass sie nur deshalb die Kühnheit besitzen, den Rest der Welt zu bekämpfen, weil sie sich selbst beleidigen. Des Weiteren finden sie nun den Grund für die Missions-Abnahme in den großen Reichen heraus - das Reich der Stille kann durch die vielen abtrünnigen Shinobi aus den anderen Reichen Missionen wesentlich billiger annehmen, als beispielsweise Konohagakure. Es ist, wie Soku feststellt, eine lachhafte Situation: Die Shinobi verlassen ihre Heimat, weil sie mit der Welt unzufrieden sind, nur um dann im Reich der Stille erneut das Leben eines Shinobi leben zu müssen. Für Shikamarus Team steht fest, dass dies ein Ende haben muss, es zu keiner "Revolution" kommen darf - ein Attentat Gengos ist unvermeidlich. Nach einer Planbesprechung bezüglich dieses Vorhabens kommt es zur - erneuten - Meinungsverschiedenheit aufgrund Sokus Namens zwischen dem älteren und der jüngeren ANBU, welche mit einem genervten Seufzer Shikamarus endet. Kapitel 10 十 (Juu) - Kapitel 10 Der Platz vor dem Schloss ist gefüllt mit Massen von Menschen, welche auf das Auftauchen von Gengo warten. Darunter auch Soku, Rou und Shikamaru, welche dank Rous Fähigkeit das Aussehen und das Chakra der ehemaligen Besitzer ihrer Roben angenommen haben. Plötzlich gibt es einen Aufschrei in der Menge und Shikamaru erhascht einen Blick auf das Plateau - niemand geringeres als Gengo ist dort erschienen. Der blauhaarige, muskulöse Mann verliert keine Zeit und beginnt seine Rede - jedoch ziehen nicht seine Worte Shikamaru in den Bann, sondern seine beruhigende, klare und tiefe Stimme. Shikamaru scheint es, als würde sie direkt in sein Herz eindringen und seinen Körper einnehmen - dem Nara-Clan-Mitglied ist es nicht möglich, wegzuhören. Die Einwohner scheinen völlig gebannt, lauschen seiner Rede, welche davon handelt, den Daimyous ihre Macht zu entreißen und sich endlich einen Platz in der Welt zu verschaffen - keinen am Ende, sondern ganz oben. Laut ihm waren die Akatsuki nur ein lauer Anfang, dieses reich würde ihre Ideale fortsetzen. Shikamaru schafft es jedoch mühevoll, sich abzuwenden und sein Kage Mane no Jutsu einzusetzen - ohne Erfolg. Trotz dass Gengo sich in Reichweite befindet, kann er ihn mit seinem Jutsu nicht berühren. Als der junge Shinobi es jedoch wütend mit einem Kunai probiert, wird er sofort aufgehalten - von niemand geringerem als einem jungen Mann, welchen er als Sai identifiziert. Kapitel 11 十一 (Juu ichi) - Kapitel 11 Shikamaru sieht sich nun Sai im Kampf gegenüber, welcher nicht ahnt, wen er da vor sich hat - das Jutsu Rous wirkt noch immer. Während Rou es mit Unmengen "Erleuchteten" zu tun bekommt und es keine Spur von Soku gibt, versucht Shikamaru sich mit Kage Nui no Jutsu einen Weg zu Gengo, vorbei an Sais gemalten Tieren und den "Erleuchteten", zu bahnen. Doch sehr zu seiner Frustration wirkt sein Jutsu nicht - auf Befehl Gengos ziehen sich die Schatten gegen Shikamarus Willen zurück. Ein verwirrter und wütender Shikamaru will nun in den direkten Angriff gehen, wird jedoch durch ein Ablenkungsmanöver Sais von Erleuchteten niedergestreckt. Auf Gengos Befehl hin wird ihm die Maske abgenommen - Sai erkennt ihn natürlich sofort. Trotz Shikamarus Drohung, dass Schreckliches passieren wird, wird er von jemandem bewusstlos geschlagen. Der junge Shinobi verbringt daraufhin mehr als fünf Tage gefangen in tiefster Finsternis, begleitet von den Schreien Sokus und Rous, welche, im Gegensatz zu ihm, gefoltert werden. Shikamaru kann einfach nicht begreifen, inwiefern sich die Fähigkeit Gengos äußert - wie konnte es ihm gelingen, sowohl Rous, als auch Shikmarus Jutsu abzuwehren bzw. zu neutralisieren? Von Vorwürfen geplagt, dass er vorschnell angegriffen hat und die jetzige Situation seiner Teamkameraden allein seine Schuld ist, wird er plötzlich geschlagen - von niemand geringerem als Gengo. Dieser offenbart ihm sein reges Interesse an dem Konoha-Shinobi, verlässt den Raum jedoch mit dem Versprechen, ihn erneut zu besuchen - begleitet von Rous Schreien... Kapitel 12 十二 (Juu ni) - Kapitel 12 Nach weiteren fünf Tagen in der Dunkelheit werden Shikamaru und sein Team nun Gengo vorgeführt. Ersterer sieht nun die Prellungen und Wunden am Körper von Rou und Soku. Wie auch im Gefängnis, beachtet Gengo die Beiden nicht, sondern konzentriert sich allein auf Shikamaru, von wessen Intelligenz er bereits informiert wurde. Obgleich dieser es bereits geahnt hat, ist er doch überrascht, als der Anführer des Reichs der Stille ihn geradeheraus fragt, ob der Konoha-Shinobi seine rechte Hand werden möchte. Dieser schweigt jedoch beharrlich und entdeckt Sai, dessen Blick inmitten der "Erleuchteten" ausdrucksloser als sonst erscheint. Sein Gegenüber stört Shikamarus Abweisung jedoch herzlich wenig. Eine lange Pause folgt, in welcher Shikamaru erkennt, dass es Gengos Intention ist, Shikamarus Wut zu drosseln - mit großem Erfolg. Stattdessen ist der junge Mann nun verwirrt, als er gefragt wird, warum Shinobi unterdrückt werden. Sie werden gezwungen, in versteckten Dörfern zu leben, obwohl sie doch diejenigen sind, welche besondere Fähigkeiten besitzen und - vor allem - vor zwei Jahren die Welt gerettet haben. Warum also regieren nicht sie, sondern die Daimyous die Welt? Stattdessen weiß kaum einer der Zivilisten von den Taten, welche im Krieg vollbracht wurde, wie viele Menschen sich geopfert haben - ist das denn gerecht? Im Verlaufe Gengos Rede entgleitet Shikamaru immer mehr seine Überzeugung, bis er kurz vor der Einsicht steht, dass Gengo recht hat und nicht mehr weiß, ob er ihn wirklich töten soll... Kapitel 13 十三 (Juu san) - Kapitel 13 Gengo führt weiterhin aus, dass es endlich eine Hierarchie in der Shinobi-Welt geben müsse. Alle Kriege, sowohl die Scharmürzel in der Ära der sich bekriegenden Staaten als auch die Shinobi-Weltkriege, hätten durch eine eindeutige Rangordnung verhindert werden können. Stattdessen koexistieren fünf gleichstarke Staaten - dies müsse ein Ende haben. Gengos Traum ist es, die Welt zu vereinen, mit den Shinobi als Herrscher. Shikamaru kann nicht anders, als ihm Recht zu geben, selbst Soku, welche auf seinen Befehl hin gefoltert wurde, stimmt ihm zu. Bevor der junge Shinobi jedoch endgültig einwilligt, Gengos Rechte Hand zu werden, stockt er - irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Mühevoll versucht er, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und hinter den Trick zu kommen, mit welchem er und seine Kameraden dazu gebracht wurden, Gengos Meinung zu teilen. Je mehr Shikamaru versucht, nachzudenken, desto mehr strengt es ihn an - doch letztlich steht für ihn fest, dass es sich um ein Genjutsu handeln muss - und sie befinden sich mittendrin. Jedoch entzieht sich seiner Kenntnis, wie sie in diese Situation geraten konnten, denn weder haben sie ihm in die Augen gesehen, noch eine andere Bedingung erfüllt. Doch plötzlich ist es Shikamaru klar: Seine Stimme... Mit, wie zur Bestätigung, erneut sanfter und einlullender Stimme fragt Gengo den jungen Mann nun, ob er nicht doch aufgeben will. Kraftlos stellt Shikamaru fest, dass es ihn nicht mehr interessiert... Kapitel 14 十四 (Juu yon) - Kapitel 14 Benebelt von Gengos Stimme, ist Shikamaru kurz davor, dessen Hand zu nehmen und Gengo als Rechte Hand dabei zu helfen, die Welt zu verändern. Bevor dies jedoch passieren kann, gibt es einen lauten Aufruhr hinter den Beiden - und Shikamaru wird von einer Windböe in die Luft gehoben. Nach einer unsanften Landung entdeckt er hinter sich den Urheber dieses Windstoßes, welcher ihn vor Gengo gerettet hat: niemand anderes als eine ihm sehr bekannte Suna-Kuniochi steht mit einem großen Fächer im Eingang. Wütend scheltet Temari ihn, was Shikamaru da bitte tue - und befreit ihn somit mit ihrer harschen Stimme aus Gengos Genjutsu. Endlich wieder bei klarem Verstand, wechselt er ein paar Worte mit der nun wieder grinsenden Temari und widmet sich dann Gengo. Dieser ist sichtlich wütend über die Situation und die vielen Shinobi, welche die Suna-Kunoichi mit sich gebracht hat. Shikamaru hingegen fällt nicht noch einmal auf den selben Trick hinein und lässt sein Gegenüber, sehr zu dessen Unwollen, nicht ausreden. Als dieser jedoch erneut beginnt, Shikamaru überzeugen zu wollen, gähnt Shikamaru unbeirrt - und macht somit seine Ohren frei. Sein Markenzeichen, das Gähnen, welches immer belächelt wurde, ist nun die effektivste Waffe gegen Gengos Genjutsu. Nun neuen Mut gefasst, ist Shikamaru bereit, gegen den Mann zu kämpfen, dessen Pläne die Zukunft seiner Freunde und - wie ein kleiner Teil in ihn feststellt - Temari gefährden könnte. Teil III - Shikamaru Kapitel 15 十五 (Juu go) - Kapitel 15 Statt einen wehrlosen Shikamaru vor sich zu haben, ist es nun umgekehrt - Gengo sieht sich nun wehrlos Shikamaru gegenüber, welcher ihm die Kraft der Shinobi Union, Kriege zu verhindern, offenbart. Doch zu früh gefreut - Shikamaru schafft es nur knapp, Gengos darauffolgendes Kunai abzuwehren. Es folgt ein kurzer Kampf, in welchem beide leicht verletzt werden. Zu seiner Überraschung hat es der Konoha-Shinobi sichtlich schwer, gegen Gengo im Nahkampf zu bestehen, bringt diesen aber letztlich mit einer Kombination aus Narutos Rendan und Sasukes Shishi Rendan mühevoll zu Fall. Gengo am Boden haltend realisiert Shikamaru, dass er all die Jahre unzufrieden mit allem war, er seinen Traum, ein "normales" Leben zu führen nicht wahr machen können wird - doch damit hat er sich nun abgefunden. Stattdessen möchte er anderen ermöglichen, dieses Leben, welches er sich erträumte, zu leben und die Shinobi-Welt mithilfe der Shinobi-Union zu einen. Bevor er jedoch den letzten Schlag ansetzen kann, wird er aufgehalten - von niemand anderem als Sai. Halb verzweifelt versucht Shikamaru, vorbei an seinem Kameraden, zu Gengo zu gelangen, welcher sich durch Sais Ablenkung aus seinem Griff befreien konnte. Trotz einiger Versuche seitens Shikamarus ist es nutzlos, Sai aufwecken zu wollen, er hat keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu bekämpfen - wäre da nicht Temari. Die Suna-Kunoichi stellt sich zwischen ihn und Sai und ermöglicht ihm somit die Verfolgung Gengos. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die sonst so freche Kunoichi beginnt er die Verfolgung... Kapitel 16 十六 (Juu roku) - Kapitel 16 Gedankenversunken erinnert Temari sich daran, wie sie wütend in Konohagakure gestartet war, nachdem sie nichts nützliches über Shikamaru in Erfahrung bringen konnte und innerhalb kürzester Zeit das Reich der Stille erreicht hat, in welchem Gaara und sie durch einen "Erleuchteten" schnell die Position der gesuchten Gefangenen, Shikamaru und seinen Teams, ausmachen konnten. Noch immer kann sie die Erleichterung spüren, welche sie bei Shikamarus Rettung überkam. Nun jedoch wird sie von Sai aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und es folgt ein Katz und Maus Spiel. Während er sich mit Shunshin no Jutsu in alle Richtungen bewegt, versucht Temari ihm auszuweichen. Doch sie verliert das Spiel, wird von seinem Kunai in den Magen getroffen. Ausgeliefert will Sai ihr den letzten Schlag verpassen, doch er wird von einer schneidenden, weiblichen Stimme von den Füßen gerissen. Temari entdeckt Sakura, welche sich sofort um ihre Wunden kümmert, zudem Choji, welcher Sai am Boden festnagelt. Ino kommt hinzu und wendet Shintenshin no Jutsu auf Sai an, macht sich in seinem Körper auf die Suche nach dessen wahrem Selbst. Doch alles was sie lange Zeit findet ist Finsternis, doch dann, endlich, entdeckt sie etwas Wärme und das Chakra vieler Leute, welche Sai etwas bedeuten. Ino möchte auch zu diesen Leuten gehören, fortan mehr mit ihm reden, weshalb sie ihr Jutsu überstrapaziert. Letztlich entdekt sie ihn jedoch - weinend aufgrund der Einsamkeit und des Genjutsus. Als Ino ihm jedoch ihre Hand reicht, lächelt er so natürlich und glücklich, dass Ino es kaum glauben kann. Nach der Auflösung ihres Jutsus und des Genjutus nimmt sie Sais Hand in ihre kann nicht anders, als ihn weiterhin anzulächeln. Kapitel 17 十七 (Juu nana) - Kapitel 17 Trivia *Dieser Teil besitzt exakt die gleiche Anzahl an Seiten wie sein Vorgängertitel, Kakashi Hiden. *Der Schreibstil dieses Novels unterscheidet sich grundlegend von dem des Vorgängers - ein flüssiger Lesefluss ist kaum gegeben. Des Weiteren ist der Spannungsanstieg weitaus gemäßigter. Memos an mich *Kapitel 1: Gengo erste Infos **Sinobi-Union *Kapitel 2: Ersterwähnung Reich der Stille **Shikamaru ist der Repräsentant Konohas in der Shinobi-Union. **Shikamaru ist des Hokages Rechte Hand. *Kapitel 3: Weitere Infos über Union. **Shikamaru ist der Anführer der Repräsentanten. **Die Beziehung zwischen Temari und Shikamaru. **Konoha und Suna haben die stärkste Bindung aller Dörfer zueinander. **Kapitel 4: Mirai und Shikamarus Beziehung zueinander. *Kapitel 5: Erster Auftritt der ANBU und deren Aussehen. **Hinoko/Sokus Eigenart, "y'know" zu sagen. **Ihr Jutsu. **Shikamaru nennt sie "Kleine" (little one) **Rous Eigenart, Shikamaru "Herr" zu nennen *Kapitel 6: In dem Hokage-Berg (hinter dem Hokage-Haus) existiert eine Tür, welche von ANBU zum verlassen des Dorfes genutzt wird. **Weiter unten detailliertere Beschreibung. **Narutos Auftritt *Kapitel 7:Ein besonderer Berg in Suna, zum ersten Mal aus Temaris Sicht. **Gaaras erster Auftritt. **Sakuras erster Auftritt, Naruto und Hinata nähern sich an. *Kapitel 8: Reich der Stille nähere Beschreibung. **"Die Erleuchteten" erster Auftritt, auch Minoichi *Kapitel 9: Das Schloss **Eine andere Seite von Rou, ein weiterer Charakterzug von Soku. **Hinoko=Feuerfunke **Dorfplatz vor der Kirche (auch Kapitel 10) *Kapitel 10: Rous Fähigkeit **Gengos Charakter und Aussehen und Fähigkeit (er scheint mit seinen Worten alles kontrollieren zu können?) **Sai taucht wieder auf *Kapitel 11: Shikamaru denkt über Gengos Fähigkeit nach (Kann er alle Jutsus abwehren, weshalb er auch ihr Chakra erkennen konnte?) *Kapitel 12: Gengos Ansichten *Kapitel 13: Gengos Ansichten erneut, seine Fähigkeit (Genjutsu) **Sobald man seine Stimme hört, glaubt man alles, was er sagt (?) **Vernebelt den Verstand, wie Nebel im Gehirn *Kapitel 14: Temaris Auftritt... **Temari und Shikamaru **Wie Gengos Genjutsu funktioniert **Wie man sich dagegen wehren kann. *Kapitel 15: Gengo ist ohne sein Genjutsu vollkommen anders, schwach, kraftlos, jämmerlich (Zitat Shikamaru) **Er bekommt Angst, wenn sein Jutsu nicht funzt. **Gengo ist mit dem Kunai sehr gut, kann es mit Shikamaru aufnehmen *Kapitel 16: Auftritt der Verstärkung **Ino und Sai Moment ---- }}| - colspan="5" align="center" |}} |- |width="25%" align="left"| }|Game } ◄ Vorheriges Game| }} < 13}}| | }} | |1}}-1}}| }-1}}}}} ◄ Vorheriges Game|◄ Vorheriges Game}}|◄ Vorheriges Game}}}} |width="50%" align="center" style="text-align: center; color: #FFFFFF; background:#000000;"|'Game }' |width="25%" align="right"| }|Game } Nächstes Game ►| }} < 13}}| | }} | |1}}+1}}| }+1}}}}} Nächstes Game ►|Nächstes Game ►}}|Nächstees Game ►}}}} |- |colspan=3 bgcolor=# } | |} Folgende Codezeilen können eingegeben werden: Abarbeiten Fuuin-Jutsus Kombi-Künste Rasengan-Varianten Kin-Jutsus Ken-Jutsus Jinkuukan-Nin-Jutsu (oder so ähnlich) besondere Elemente (z.B. Yinton) Sen-Jutsu Bijuu-Fähigkeit Film-Jutsus Special-Jutsus Kategorie:Testseite